Among vehicle seats, there are ones which are provided with an electrically-operated seat device for adjusting the position of a seat cushion in a forward-rearward direction and an upward-downward direction in accordance with the posture of a passenger and for making a reclining movement of a seat back and also with an air bag unit device for expanding an air bag between the passenger and a side door. A wire harness for supplying electric power to electrically-operated parts is installed in the vehicle seat on which such devices are mounted.
FIG. 22 and FIG. 23 show a conventional example of a wire harness installation structure in a vehicle seat. As shown in FIG. 22 and FIG. 23, the wire harness installation structure 1100 is such that within the vehicle seat 1106 in which a seat back 1104 is reclinably mounted on side frames 1102 (to which a seat cushion (not shown) is attached) through a horizontal pivot shaft 1105, a wire harness 1108 is installed on the seat back 1104 from the lower side of the seat.
The wire harness 1108 is covered with and protected by a corrugated tube 1109 on an installation path. An intermediate portion 1109a of the wire harness 1108 is installed along the pivot shaft 1105 in parallel relation thereto, and this intermediate portion 1109a is fixed to the pivot shaft 1105 by a clamp 1110, and those portions continuous respectively with both sides of the intermediate portion 1109a are fixed respectively to the seat cushion and the seat back 1104 by respective clamps 1112 and 1114.
A wire harness installation structure of this kind is disclosed also in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below.
Another wire harness installation structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 2 mentioned below. The construction described in Patent Literature 2 will be explained below.
A wire harness W/H to be installed within a vehicle includes a portion Sa covered with a tubular portion 1030 of a grommet as shown in FIG. 24, and a portion Sb covered with a bellows portion 1031 as shown in FIG. 25.
The portion Sa covered with the tubular portion 1030 was deformed into a flat shape, using a protector 1035 as shown in FIG. 25, and was fixed to a vehicle panel or the like. By thus flattening the wire harness W/H, the wire harness W/H can be installed even in a narrow space.
The protector 1035 is constructed such that a body portion 1036 and a lid portion 1037 are interconnected through a thin hinge 1038, and a retaining claw (not shown) formed at one end of the lid portion 1037 is retained on an end portion of a lower portion 1036a of the body portion 1036. Further, a clip 1039 for fixing the protector 1035 to the vehicle panel or the like is provided at the lower side of the lower portion 1036a. 
For flattening the wire harness W/H, the lid portion 1037 is pivotally moved about the hinge 1038 in a clockwise direction (in FIG. 25), thereby opening one side face of the body portion 1036. Then, the wire harness W/H is inserted into the body portion 1036, and the lid portion 1037 is closed, thereby flattening the wire harness W/H and also integrating the wire harness with the protector 1035 as shown in FIG. 25.